


TurntechGodhead - Open memo.

by CodaEvermore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Oneshot, Pesterlog, post - [s]GAME OVER, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodaEvermore/pseuds/CodaEvermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is gone, but he does not know. Back in the aftermath, one troll knows this only too well. All that is left is to talk, through the worst messaging medium ever to exist. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TurntechGodhead - Open memo.

 

  
_?TurntechGodhead (?TG) opened a memo. _

?TG: wow

?TG: so this is like

?TG: actually a thing

?TG: like I knew karkat had this like 6 month obsession with it but wow

?TG: in the flesh

?TG: feel like we should do some kind of knight-to-knight ritual about this

?TG: some kind of temporal jousting tournament

?TG: spewing useless shakespearean soliloquies like some bard or w/e

?TG: how did I even get here anyway

?TG: why is this even a thing

?TG: temporal shenanigans i guess

?TG: did I even need to fucking ask

_ Current GallowsCalibrator (CGC) joined the memo. _

CGC: D4V3

CGC: OH MY GOD

?TG: oh hey there terezi

CGC: YOU 4R3

CGC: 4L1V3?

?TG: nice to see you as well

?TG: hows it going and all

CGC: D4V3

?TG: well yeah

?TG: i’m

?TG: speaking i guess

?TG: if that counts

?TG: why wouldn’t i be

CGC: DON’T YOU R3M3MB3R

?TG: remember what

CGC: 1 S4W

CGC: YOU KNOW WH4T DON’T WORRY D4V3

?TG: it was my corpse wasnt it

CGC: …

?TG: its always my fucking corpse

?TG: dead daves everywhere

?TG: but it was probably a doomed dave or something

?TG: im probably basically immortal by this point anyway

?TG: not that id like to test it

CGC: D4V3

?TG: what

CGC: JUST SHUT UP

CGC: PL34S3

CGC:  >:[

?TG: whoa okay then

CGC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU 4NYW4Y

?TG: doesnt it say from your end

?TG: says im current timeline but the things probably wacked

CGC: OH

?TG: as for where

?TG: who actually knows anymore

?TG: its

?TG: dark here

?TG: real dark

?TG: guess you could say we need a seer of

?TG: light

?TG: ha come on terezi you still there

?TG: don’t leave me hanging

?TG: like this is present you isn’t it

?TG: not some alternate doomed-timeline shit because i aint got time for that

CGC: Y3S

CGC: Y3S 1 4M MOST D3F1N1T3LY H3R3 4ND L1ST3N1NG

?TG: ok cool

CGC: JUST GI1V3 M3 4 MOM3NT

?TG: what

CGC: PL34S3

?TG: ok chill

?TG: nice of you to turn up on this memo at all really

?TG: delving into that kismesis shit with that asshole

?TG: id give some false apology for that but tbh that’s probably a compliment in this situation

?TG: cant even insult a guy anymore wow

CGC: H3’S NOT MY KISM3S1S

?TG: really???

?TG: well damn

CGC: 1T GOT

CGC: COMPL1C4T3D

?TG: okay well as i said before i dont really want to know

?TG: but great

?TG: i guess

?TG: sooner john saves this damn game the better

?TG: hey

?TG: terezi?

?TG: you know im kidding right

?TG: i dont give a shit about that fucker like knock yourself out

?TG: terezi?

?TG: come on dont leave me here

?TG: in the darkness

?TG: hey aren’t you a seer as well cant you do the seeing thing

?TG: terezi?

?TG: terezi im

?TG: its kind of lonely here to tell you the truth

?TG: aint even got the mayor here do you know how desperate this shit is

CGC: 1’M BUSY

?TG: oh

CGC: TRY1NG TO F1ND SOM3ON3

?TG: i’ll

?TG: go then do something

CGC: NO DON’T DO TH4T 3ITH3R >:O

?TG: what

CGC: JUST DON’T L34V3 Y3T

CGC: 1 W4NT TO SP34K TO YOU

?TG: kind of what were doing

?TG: if you want to speak why don’t we not do it through literally the shittiest messaging medium ever to exist

CGC: JUST

CGC: SHUT UP 4 MOM3NT OK4Y

CGC: B3C4US3 1 C4N’T

CGC: 1 N33D TO S4Y TH1S NOW B3C4US3 1 M1GHT NOT B3 H3R3 MUCH LONG3R

?TG: wait terezi what

CGC: THROUGH L1T3R4LLY TH3 SH1TT13ST M3SS4G1NG M3D1UM 3V3R TO 3X1ST

CGC: 4ND 1TS TH4T

CGC: YOU’R3 A H3RO D4V3

CGC: YOU 1D1OT

?TG: wow okay so uh

  
Current GallowsCalibrator (CGC) banned herself from responding to memo.   


?TG: thanks

?TG: i guess


End file.
